Heart Of Fire
by Odradem
Summary: Flame Princess breaks up with Finn, because she can't deal with the fact that they cannot have a normal relationship. A very sad Finn returns to his home, where Jake tells him about a plan that can help them, but the things don't go as they were expected. (Hints of Fubblegum and Bubbline). THE NEW CHAPTER IS A NOTICE, SORRY
1. No More

**Hi there! This was my first fanfiction (ever). I wrote the last december; the last episode aired at that time was "All The Little People", so this story takes place after that episode. I already published this in spanish. I want to know what do you think of it; you are majority here. There are a lot of grammar errors, I know, so please tell me where I'm wrong. It also helps me to improve my english skills. Thanks**

* * *

"Finn, we need to talk", Flame Princess said, in a serious way.

Finn knew very well what that words mean (thanks to Jake teachings) and he tried to defend himself.

"No, wait! If it is because I left to see you for so much time, I have an explanation", the boy said, while he tried to make up an excuse to not say that he was playing with magic little people by four months.

"No, we can't go on like this. It hurts us, but it hurts you more"

Now, Finn knew she was talking about their nature, their so much different nature.

"Please, don't say that. We can do it; we don't have to give up"

"Don't you understand? It's impossible! We can't defy nature!", she screamed, with lava tears coming out from her eyes.

The poor boy didn't know what to do. He just stayed there, dumb, thoughtful

"Do you see? You know it. We can't hug each other without hurt you. We can't kiss each other because we can destroy the world if we do it. We can't go on like this. I… I can't go on like this!"

It has been seven months since that first kiss that put on Ooo in danger. Since that moment, against whoever could think, the time has been difficult to the couple.

"But I… I… I love you", the human said, sobbing, with his gaze on the ground.

The princess came closer to him. She wanted to touch him, dry out his tears. But it was impossible.

"I love you too Finn, but this can't continue. I'm sorry", the princess entered in her house. In his eyes, salt water. In her eyes, lava rivers

The boy remained there for a moment, still looking down at the ground, crying. He left, walking slowly, under the shelter of the stars and the moon. The night was warm but, in the inside, he felt himself colder than the Ice Kingdom itself. He just wanted to get home and try to relax, even though he knew it would be difficult. He was been injured, wounded by swords and claws before, even his legs were broken by a deer. But this pain was unbearable: the pain of his smashed heart, the same pain he felt just a few hours before knowing her.

Jake was playing with BMO when Finn came in.

"Hey bro! How's going on with your girlfriend?", the dog asked, happy and curious

"I don't want to talk about that", replied a sad voice that came out from a body that slowly climb up the stairs to his room.

"I think it would be better if you talk to him", said BMO

"Yes, I think my buddy's heart was broken again", said Jake with a sad and worry face

The magical dog stretch himself to the boy's room. There, he found Finn, sitting on a corner, with his face buried in his knees. His sobs showed the pain he was suffering.

"Finn, 're you ok man?"

There was no answer.

"Finn, c'mon. You are worrying me. Tell me, what happened? I'm your brother. You can reckon on me", he said, coming closer to the human.

"She's right. This was screwed since the very beginning. We can't defy nature. Maybe, I'm really a silly boy, the silliest boy on the world"

"C'mon bro, don't say that. I'm sure you can make it; you will figure it out…"

"And how, Jake? Since we started to date, you and I were looking for ways to control her fire and her matrix without putting her on risk, or for ways I can be immune to her fire. Flambo's shield is just temporary. We even ask for help to the Ice King! And nothing! Nothing works!", the human yell in a burst of anger and impotence.

Jake remained thoughtful, sad for his brother. He could felt the human's pain. Then, a thought came to his mind. It was crazy, far crazy, but it could work. Everything it takes to help his brother.

"Finn, listen, maybe… maybe there is a way in you and FP can be together"

Finn stopped crying suddenly and turned over to Jake. First, expressionless; then, surprised; and then, with an anger face. The human threw himself at his brother and grabbed him by the flexible skin of his neck.

"And why you didn't say it before?", he yelled

"Whoa, easy man! I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Chill out!"

Finn released Jake and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jake, I just… I'm… aagghh"

Finn sat on the floor again, covering his face with his hands

"Is not biggie, man. I understand how you feel"

"Thanks Jake, you are the best", Finn lifted his gaze and smiled, weakly, but a smile after all.

"Look, let me tell you about the plan. I didn't want to tell you about it before 'cause I thought it was crazy nuts. Besides, I didn't know if it would work, I didn't even know how to start it on. But I did some research and I think that I know how to make it work"

Thus, Jake told his plan to Finn that night.

* * *

**Please, tell me where I'm wrong (grammar, style, narrative); especially with the characters expressions. Thanks for reading. Leave review. See you!**


	2. Asking For Help

**Hey! Thanks to all the followers and the reviewers (chozowarrior and mrnin10do), and to Eating on Mars for the PM. Again, please tell me if you find any grammar mistake and I'll thank to you.**

* * *

The next morning had a clear sky with a little bit of clouds and a brilliant sun. The butterflies and bees flown with no worries and a soft breeze puffed in the immense Ooo's meadow. Jake, in his giant shape, and Finn, on his brother back, were heading for the Candy Kingdom.

"Hurry Jake! You're going too slowly", Finn's desperation was obvious.

"Easy dude. The Candy Kingdom isn't going anywhere"

"Sorry Jake. It's just… this plan is my last hope. Do you think she'll help us?"

"Err… of course man! Why she wouldn't do it?"

Actually, Jake had doubts about it, especially after she realized about FP and Finn relationship. And Finn thought the same. Besides, he still remember that scissors incident.

They entered to the kingdom and went ahead to the castle's door, where they knocked. Peppermint Butler opened the door.

"Mr. Finn, Mr. Jake! What a pleasure!"

"Hi PepBut! Is the princess here? We need to talk with her about something important", Jake said.

"Yes, she must be in her room yet. I'm going for her. If you want, you can wait in the lounge. Please, come in"

"Thanks PepBut", Finn said while he and Jake entered in the lounge and Peppermint Butler went upstairs.

After 5 minutes, Princess Bubblegum entered in the lounge, apparently running; she was agitated.

"Finn?", she said

"Hey Peebs, what's up?", replied Finn

The princess ran to Finn and gave him a tight hug, making the boy to blush.

"Oh Finn, I thought you didn't want to talk me anymore", she said, happy

The princess still remember that night, five months ago, when the Lich came back

* * *

_"Finn, what the junk happened?", asked PB, with a mix of anger and worry_

_"I… I think the Lich cheat us. Err… this is your gem. Sorry for takin' it out like that", the human said, ashamed._

_"Oh Finn-, she said, with tenderness and pity, "you forgive me for I did to you. It was an accident", said the princess, with her hand coming closer to the wound in the hero's cheek._

_Finn didn't let her touch the wound. He stopped her hand before she could touch him. His eyes closed._

_"It doesn't matter, is just a scratch. It will heal. We have to go; we have been awake the whole night. C'mon Jake", Finn said wit indifference._

_While he moved away, she remained there, impressed with Finn's attitude. She couldn't believe it. She felt tightness on her chest. She felt that she had lost him forever. _

* * *

"What are you talking about? Why I didn't want to talk you? I'll never stop to talk to you", the boy said, smiling.

The princess separated herself from Finn and looked at him, surprised; but then, she smiled too.

"Never mind. It's good to see you here. You haven't come here for a long time. What brings you here?"

Finn was very ashamed for been playing with that little people for four months.

"Err… Princess I… I want to ask you something"

"Of course. Whatever you want", for a moment, the princess thought that that could sound strange, but she didn't care.

"Err… I… want to… Jake! You tell her; is your plan"

"Nah man, is your business, not mine", Jake replied.

"Guys, what happen? What are you talking about?", the princess was beginning to worry.

Finn took a deep breath and courage.

"Do you remember that portal that I accidentally opened with the Enchiridion?"

"Yes, I do"

"Well… we need you to help us to… open it again"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. See you next week!**


	3. Feelings

**Well, my internet failed a little this weekend, so I couldn't update until now. Thanks to mrnin10do and BlueFennecFox for their reviews. Thanks also to the followers. Hints of Fubblegum in this chapter.**

* * *

"…we need you to help us to… open it again"

"What?"

"Please, don't kill me! It was Jake's idea!", said the boy, covering himself with his arms and closing his eyes

"Hey! Don't blame me, man!", replied Jake

Finn was waiting for a yell, to be scolded; a large and boring explanation of how dangerous could be to go to the multiverse, and then being inquired about his reasons; and then being scolded again. But nothing happened, just silence. He opened his eyes slowly and he could see the princess, motionless, with blank expression.

"_That would be dangerous, but… I always scold him. Look at him. He's afraid. I don't want him to behave like that with me. I always have been tough with him; he just want to be understood. It must be very difficult to him to be… the last one_", the princess thought.

"Finn, why do you need the portal?", PB asked, with calm

The boy was surprised with the princess's attitude. It took him a while to get back to reality and tell her his plan.

"Yeah, well… this is the point. When Jake and I crossed that portal, we get to a kind of time chamber, where we found a dude called Prismo. I… I can't remember very well what happened, but Jake says that this guy can grant any wish you ask; and I… I need to go to him"

"But… why Finn? We all are here: Jake, your friends, the people who care about you. What else do you need?"

"A love", Finn replied, sad

The boy blushed when he tell it, and the princess when she heard it. She began to feel weird.

"What… what happened with Flame Princess?"

"We broke up", the boy said, sitting on a chair

A strange feeling began to form in the princess. She hated to admit it, but she thought that that news was… great.

"Why?", asked PB

"Because we can't be together. You warned me. But I didn't pay attention to you", tears began to roll off from the boy's eyes.

"Oh Finn…", whispered the princess, touched by the boy's pain. She wanted to hug him and relieve his pain. She wanted to comfort him; say him a lot of things. She raised her hand to take his; but the boy got up suddenly, not being aware about the princess's movements and dried his tears.

"But I won't give up. I won't let this to finish like this"

PB was surprised again. She began to understand everything. From the very deep of her mind, frenetic voices were talking:

* * *

_Voice 1: "Oh no, he is going to wish…", said a young voice, a childish voice_

_Voice 2: "No! Shut up! It cannot be truth", said an upset voice, an older voice._

_Voice 3: "But it is. Besides, did you forget that of 'too young'?", said another voice, in a superiority tone._

_V2: "And that cares? That doesn't care!"_

_V3: "And you say it now? When he has someone else?"_

_V1: "No…"_

_V2: "We… can do something yet…"_

_V3: "We must not"_

_Voice 4: "That's enough", said a serious, but calm voice, "we are going to help him"_

_V2: "What? Why?"_

_V4: "Because he has always helped us. We must help him now"_

_V1: "But you feel for him the same we all feel for him", yelled the child voice, almost crying._

_V4: "And that's why we are going to help him. Because we want him to be happy"_

* * *

The princess was looking at Finn while she was thinking. He was still there, standing, wanting to defy forces beyond his power. That was one of the things she most liked about him.

"Finn…"

"Yes princess?"

"I'm going to help you"

"Really?", Finn asked excited. The princess replied with a nod.

"Oh princess, thank you so much!", Finn said, hugging her, and she repaid the hug; in her eyes was a mix of tenderness and sadness, which Finn didn't get aware.

"PB, can we stay here to help you in everything we can?", asked Finn

"Of course, no problem. We can work faster"

"Amazing! I'm going home to bring some stuff and when I come back we put on to work. C'mon Jake!", said the boy, enthusiastically.

"Err… take advantage bro, I'll get you later"

"Ok, see you later Peebs!", said Finn, coming out from the lounge.

Jake came closer to the princess

"What is it, Jake? Why you are not going with Finn?"

"Princess, listen… maybe Finn didn't see your moves, but I did. I don't know what you think or feel but I have… I have to tell you this: please, think about what is the best for Finn's sake; what is really the best for him"

After saying that, Jake came out to get his brother, leaving the princess, speechless.

* * *

**I know the chapters are short, but this was my very first big job; besides, some words can get lost in the translation. Also, it's a little un-styile-ish, but the better is coming. The big plot will arrive in 2 or 3 chapters more.**

**If I have grammar mistakes, tell me please. Thanks for reading; leave review, follow... See you!**


	4. The Princess and The Queen

**Hey! Hi there! Here a new chapter from this story.**

**Thanks so much to Silver Yowane, mrnin10do and BlueFennecFox for their reviews. Also to you all who read and follow the story but don't leave review.**

**This chapter is very special. You will see why...**

* * *

Build that machine could have taken several months to the princess; but with the help of Finn and Jake (and, above all, with Finn's enthusiasm), it only took 5 days. They had barely slept. They had worked every day the whole day. Jake, who was the most lazy, slept early. But Finn and Bubblegum worked until the dawn.

At the third day, the princess felt very happy. No one has worked with her ever before. Always large and lonely working days. But this time, Finn was with her, standing by her side, and not just that, but helping her. When she turned over him, she saw him smiling, a great hopeful smile. And she smiled too when she saw him like that, for having him so close, for having him with her. But then she remembered why they were building that machine, and she got sad. And Finn realized this.

"PB, are you ok?", asked Finn

"What? Err… yeah, there's no problem. I suppose I'm just a little tired", she said, seeming to getting out from a deep thought

"You know, I'm a little tired, too. Let's sleep a while and we return after, is that ok?"

"Yes, it's okay"

For convenience, Finn and Jake stayed in one of the castle's room. Thus, they can return to the job just after breakfast, and they didn't have to return to the Tree Fort after the work.

The princess took a quick bath before going to bed. She put on her pajamas, which consisted in a pink short pants and the black rocker t-shirt that Marceline gave to her when they used to be good friends. She lied down on the bed and although her eyelids were heavy, her thoughts didn't let her sleep.

"_What am I doing? Why am I doing it? Why can't I take him out of my mind? What I must do?_"

Just a few months ago, Finn was nothing but the boy who always saved her from Ice King, who always helped her with tough tasks, the boy with an obvious crush on her; a friend, a little sibling. She thought that he will be always by her side, that she had him "insured". And now, after she felt that she almost lost him because of a scissors incident, she couldn't say surely what he was for her. Since a month ago, she couldn't stop thinking of him.

"Insomnia, Bonnie?"

The princess didn't get surprised or scared, but calmly she sat on her bed and replied:

"What are you doing in my window, Marceline?"

"Oh, nothing; I just was around here and I thought that could be a good idea to come and annoy the little girl while she was sleeping", she replied with a grin

Bubblegum stared at Marceline with a both serious and annoyed face.

"C'mon Bonnie! You always bear with my pranks and you even reply. What happen with you?"

But the princess was still with a fixed glance, without saying a single word. Then, Marceline watched something in her eyes. They were glassy. It was difficult to say between the darkness, but she could see it.

"Hey, are you ok? Is something wrong?" asked Marceline with a worried voice while she came closer to the princess, floating.

"It's nothing. Besides, I don't think you care if something happens to me", replied the princess, never looking at the vampire girl

"Bonnie… maybe we are not the best friends on the world anymore; but I know you. Something is bothering you, I'm sure; I know your faces. You can tell it to me, is no problem", she said with a friendly tone. She took her hand and sat next to her.

The princess was surprised. She looked at their hands, and then at Marceline's face, which offered a friendly smile. Bubblegum sighed.

"Ok, I'm gonna tell you"

Thus, the princess told to the queen about Finn's plan of going to the multiverse and what she thought that Finn will do there.

"Well, what's the problem? If he cares so bad about being with that fire girl that he wants to go to that place, it's because he really loves her. Or you will tell me that…?", Marceline stopped her dialog; she knew that she has reached the problem, and her face was one of surprise, "…no way… are you jealous? Are you in love with him?"

The princess burst out crying and threw herself at the vampire's shoulder, embracing her by the neck. After Marceline's shock at the princess's reaction, the Queen repaid the embrace.

"Yes! I love him! I love him and I realized too late! What am I going to do?" asked the princess, crying.

After a while, Marceline separated the princess from herself carefully and dried the tears from the princess's eyes with her fingers, trying to comfort her.

"Ok, first, you are going to calm down", the princess stopped crying and began to listen to Marceline, "now, what you must do is to keep helping him and let him do whatever he wants to do"

"But…"

"No. No buts. Bonnie, he was trying to date you like for three years, and you never lighted his hopes. And after a while, that ends boring the people. I know what happened when you were thirteen again. And when you came back to your normal age, you forgot that like if it has happened years ago; when, in fact, were just hours. Bonnie, his happiness and his love are with somebody else now. Let him be happy".

Bubblegum was thoughtful; the Queen was right. It was time to let him go.

"You are right, Marceline. But… it's been so long since I've felt so good being close to someone; I'll never find someone like him. His energy and his happiness, he transmitted them to me every time we were close. I don't think I can find someone that makes me feel like he does", she said, sadly.

Marceline came closer to the princess and gave her a kiss in the cheek, which took by surprise to the ruler of the Candy Kingdom.

"I'm sure you will", Marceline said, smiling

Bubblegum smiled too and returned to her sheets. The vampire girl was in the window, about to jump, when the princess said softly:

"Thanks friend"

The Queen stopped his jump and, smiling, she look over at her and said:

"Good night… friend"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please, leave review, give follow, tell me about my grammar mistakes, promote the story**...

**See you!**


	5. Gathering The Pieces

**Thank you for keep reading this! And if you are new here, welcome!**

**Thanks to Eating on Mars and Mr nin10do for their reviews (sorry this wasn't a Fubblegum. I like Fubblegum, I'll make one sometime in the future)**

* * *

"Yeah! It's finished!", yelled Finn in front of the circular mechanical artifact.

"So it is. Now we have to make it work", said the princess

"How we do that?", asked Jake

"Do you remember how you opened the portal the last time?"

"Yeah, we stea… I mean, we borrowed the gems from all Ooo's crowns, hehe", said Finn with an nervous giggle while Jake put a uneasy face at the memory of that night

"Look, to open a portal like this one, a great amount of magic energy is needed, energy which our magical gems have. So, we have to gather them, put them in the machine, absorb their energy and transmit it through the power nodes placed around the ring for a better energy distribution which will create the portal", explained the princess

Finn and Jake were stunned with the princess exposition, not because it was incomprehensible, but because they actually understood it

"Said that, let's bring together all whose have gems in their crowns around Ooo. Peppermint Butler!", called Bubblegum

"Yes, my lady?"

"I need you to summon all the princesses in Ooo to come immediately to this castle"

"And also the Ice King!", yelled Jake

"WHAT?", asked Finn and Bubblegum at the same time

"Well… his crown gems helped to open the portal, too. Besides, I think that his crown is the most powerful of all the crowns"

The princess sighed, "Okay, call the Ice King too", she said with resignation, "but don't call Flame Princess! She's the only exception"

"As you wish, Madame", replied the butler.

When the princess turned, she saw Finn with a big smirk, looking upwards, like if he was looking at the stars. He just thought: "_Just a little more FP; wait just a little bit more_"

Bubblegum walked towards him, bended down and said:

"Everything will be okay"

Finn nodded, "Thanks Probs"

"You are welcome, Finn", she said with a smile

And Jake smiled too, because he knew that the princess was doing what was better for Finn's sake.

* * *

Some hours later, in one of the palace gardens, a talking crowd could be heard. All the princesses were there –with exception of Flame Princess, trying to find out if one of them knew why Princess Bubblegum had summoned them. All the princesses were protected from the Ice King by a bunch of Bananaguards. What if he became crazy and, taking advantage of the situation, he tried to kidnap a princess? When he came closer, one of the guards threatened him with a spear.

"Whoa, chill out! I'll just take one, I can't with all of them", said the Ice King with a silly smile, trying to look friendly, but he just was threatened again.

"May I have your attention, please?", spoke Princess Bubblegum, who was accompanied by Finn and Jake.

All the princesses stopped talking and looked at the trio in front of them.

"I summoned you here not because royal or girls issues, but still, it's a serious issue"

"Make it fast, darling. My lumps have been so much time at the sun and they are getting burned instead of tanned", said LSP

"I called you because of Finn. He needs us to lend him our crown gems for a very important mission"

Finn was full of happiness. He had a big hope grin and he could see his wish coming closer and closer.

"Wh… What? Our gems?", asked Hot Dog Princess, shyly

"But they are so important", said Wildberry Princess

"Oh no no no no no no. If that hot-lumpin boy wants to have my gem, he have to kiss this beautiful lumping lips", LSP demanded.

Soon, the rest of the princesses join her in the petition:

_"Yes, a kiss. I want him to kiss me. We want a kiss_"

"Girls, please, he can't do that. You have to remember that he's dating Flame Princess now", the princess tried to calm down the crowd, but its yells and demands exceeded her.

"Of course, you kiss him already and you don't want anybody else to kiss him", reproach Muscle Princess

Bubblegum was shocked. A blush covered her whole face. How they knew?

Finn wasn't listening. He was thoughtful and with his head bowed.

"Finn, you… will you do it?", asked Jake, worried

Finn was thinking, seeing that crowd of princesses who wanted a kiss from him so badly. Finally, he sighed and said:

"No, I won't. Sorry"

"What? But… why? Dude, you need that gems!"

"I know but… I… I don't want to get them like this. I just kissed FP one time; I want to do it again. But, if I kiss other princesses to be able to kiss her… I don't know, it would be weird and illogical… I would felt bad for that… Glob…-

The human's face had turned into one of regret. He was sad. His dream was crushed. He turned around and began to walk. He looked at Bubblegum.

"Thanks for everything. But, I think I have to find another way", he said, feeling defeated; when he was about to walk again, a little and shy voice came from behind.

"Finn, wait!"

The human looked back and he could see Hot Dog Princess coming closer. She stand in her back legs, while with the others she took the gem from her little crown and then she offered to the human.

"Here. Take it"

"But, princess, I…"

"You always do things for me. You've always saved me from danger and I never have given you something in return so… here's my gem for anything you need. I don't want to see you sad nor force you to do something you don't want to do", said Hot Dog Princess tenderly.

"Thank you so much princess", said Finn, crying and hugging her, even if she smelled like sausage serum.

Touched (and a little ashamed), the rest of the princesses walked to where Finn was. When the boy opened his eyes, he could see all the princesses surrounding him; and, while they smile, they took off the gems from their crowns and handed them to the boy.

He, still with tears in the eyes, but with a grin, only could say: "Thanks"

All the princesses embraced the human, in a big communal hug. This impressed to Bubblegum. She was surprised of how the princesses gave up in their desire for the human to let him be happy. She felt a little bad; she had the same desire they had (at least secretly), but this action showed her that it was time for the boy to decide. And he already had decided.

The Ice King, with his crown gems on his hands, and with some emotional tears, came closer to Finn.

"Finn, for some reason I can't understand, your story has touched me, man. It's as if I remember to have felt what you feel", he said, sobbing, "I must be going crazy. Well… here are my gems if you need them", he said with a big smirk.

"Thanks Ice King. I appreciate it a lot, man"

"Besides, I think that doing this I can get some points with the chicks. You know, showing my emotional side", whispered the ancient magician in the hero's ear.

"Maybe, Ice King…", said Finn, smiling, "…maybe"

In that moment, everyone looked at the Lumpy Space Princess, who remained in her place, with her arms crossed and not looking at the rest of the people in that place.

"What? What are you looking at?", she asked.

Everybody (except for Finn) was glaring at her.

"All right, I'll do it. I'm gonna give him my gems. Geez!"

* * *

**Leave review, give follow, promote the story. See you!**


	6. Notice

Sorry guys but I'm going to cancel this. Why? Because... while I was translating this from the spanish I realized the original work had a lot of errors and things that I don't like now.

**BUT** I'm going to re-write it someday, when I make a new edition to the original story in spanish. Then I will write it in english as well (the story will be the same, but better)

Sorry for this.

_**Odradem**_


End file.
